Kuro-chan's little diary
by Snacks and scissors
Summary: pada suatu hari para GoM ditentukan oleh takdir untuk bertemu dengan tetangga Aomine. Bernama kuroko tetsuya seorang anak-anak berumur 7 tahun, lalu bagaimana kah kehidupan mereka selanjut nya ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey Gi-chan yang menulis kali ini,saya khusus bahasa indonesia ini fict pertama saya untuk di post, maaf bila ada kesalahan atau kesamaan dengan fanfict lain, itu cuman kebetulan *sujud* dan misalnya banyak typo(s) maaf saya pemula,cukup sampai disini...selamat menikmati~ ;D**

**Disclaimer** : saya tidak memiliki kuroko no Basuke melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei selamanya bila saya yang memiliki bisa-bisa sudah saya jadikan anime yaoi.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Pada suatu siang hari yang cerah, seluruh penduduk kota hidup tenang, burung-burung berkicau dengan ria mengluar kan musik alam, dan anak-anak bermain ditaman, terkecuali di sebuah gymnasium basket di sekolah teiko, di dalam gymnasium itu anda semua dapat melihat kejadian perang dunia ke-4! Kenapa ke-4 karena perang dunia ke-3 sudah terlalu main stream dan cetar membahana(?)

Seorang pemuda yang didalam gymnasium tersebut memiliki surai berwarna merah, memiliki manik mata merah-emas, dan tinggi nya yang di bawah rata-rata *author dibantai*bernama Akashi seijuurou, sedang menodongkan gunting tercintanya kepada 3 orang budak nya,yaitu : seorang pemuda bersurai blonde , yang narsis nya mendunia, suka jemur gigi putih nya ala "senyum peps*dent" *author diinjak* namanya adalah Kise Ryouta si perfect copy handalan kita, lalu orang kedua, pemuda berkaca mata tebal, berambut lumut, dan sedang membawa boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang tadi membuat kise tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling di lantai kayak kambing guling yang siap di bakar, pemuda itu bernama Midorima Shintarou yang imut kayak hantarou, lalu seorang pemuda bersurai ungu, keturun Titan jaman "shingeki no kyojin" dan menyebabkan dia memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak wajar, penyuka makanan terutama manisan yang pasti nya Maiubo, budak paling setia Akashi Seijuurou yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi si titan tercinta kita.

"dimana...Daiki?" tanya captain iblis mereka sambil memojokan budak-budak nya dengan mengunakan gunting dan mengeluarkan aura gelap disekitar nya. Sedangkan yang lainya hanya dapat mati kutu mendengar kapten emperor mereka mengeram seperti singa yang sudah mau menerkam orang di sekitarnya."a-aku tidak tau Akashicchi...Aominecchi sudah 2 kali tidak latihan-ssu,di telpon tidak diangkat-angkat"kata kise gagap saking takutnya langsung meluk meluk Midorima yang disamping nya. Jaga-jaga bila kapten iblis mereka emosinya meledak lumayan kan midorima yg badanya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada kise,dapat dijadikan Human shield, sedang kan orang yang dipeluk hanya komat-kamit tidak jelas."jadi si daiki yg too dim ini kemana dia,haaah?"tanya akashi, dengan mata yang melotot dan nada yang menyeramkan seperti hantu mau muncul di film horror ."aka-chin..." panggil murasakibara yang ngumpet dibalik ring basket karena juga takut kepada pemuda bersurai merah ini, kenapa di balik ring basket? Karena kalau di bawah kursi bench gak mungkin! para readers bayangkan saja sendiri."apa Atsushi! ?"tanya akashi dengan nada horror.

Murasakibara pun bergidik mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu,"ah..itu...a-aku hanya mau menyarankan bagai mana kalau kita mengunjungi rumahnya siapa tau dia ada di rumah" saran murasakibara,Akashi pun berdehem "hmm...itu ide yang cukup bagus atsushi " Murasakibara yang mendengar kapten iblis nya mulai tenang pun bernafas lega. "tapi...Akashi kau tau alamatnya, si Ahomine?"tanya Midorima sambil mendorong kise yang tadi masih memeluknya, Alhasil kise pun jatuh dengan gaya slow motion dan berakhir teragis(?) dengan mencium lantai Gymnsium,"tidak...tapi tengang saja selama OSIS memiliki biodata setiap murid"ucap Akashi dengan enteng dan memperlihatkan senyum(baca:seringai) khasnya ,"Aka-chin kau terdengar seperti stalker"kata Murasakibara keluar dari balik ring basket dengan memeluk sekantung plastik yang isi nya maiubo-kekasih nya-"Midorimacchi jahat-ssu,tiba-tiba dorong aku begitu-ssu,nanti kalo wajah ku jadi jelek gimana-ssu,bisa-bisa para fangirl ku tidak suka sama aku lagi-ssu,midorimacchi nan-..."sebelum kise menyelesaikan kata-kata nya setelah bangun dari gaya jatuh yang cetar membahana tersebut ada orang(?) yang memotong."shut up-nanodayo "kata midorima yang sudah emosi mendengar celoteh kise yang panjang lebar kayak bebek gak dikasih makan 1 tahun.

"Ryouta bukanya wajah mu sudah jelek?"ejek akashi."bukan nya bagus ki-chin kau tidak memiliki fangirl lagi?"timbal Murasakibara,"hueeee...kalian semua jahat-ssu"kata kise dengan mengeluar kan air mata buaya nya,"ya sudah-nanodayo ayo kita keruangan OSIS lalu mencari biodatanya si too dim kita Ahomine".

- Time skip –

"oh...jadi ini rumah nya si daiki" kata Akashi yang sedang didepan rumah tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil bersama 3 budaknya yang sudah saya jelaskan."kise untuk apa kau bawa tameng segalaan-nanodayo?"tanya midorima dan menatap kise yang sedang mempersiap kan kuda-kuda untuk menjebol rumah yang ada di depan nya, "tentu saja untuk menerobos masuk rumah aominecchi-ssu" kata kise sambil menatap serius rumah yang ada di depan pun masuk ke halaman depan rumah tersebut dengan tidak menghiraukan 3 budaknya,"aka-chin kau sudah persiapkan senjata mu?"kata Murasakibara "tentu saja Atsushi jika kutemui 'dia' di balik kasur tertidur atau sedang membaca majalah nista tersebut tidak segan-segan akan ku kuliti dia!" ancam Akashi saking emosi nya dengan mengeluar kan gunting yang ada didalam kantung nya dan mengeluar kan aura hitam yang siap membunuh!, mendengar itu Midorima mengehela nafas "Akashi aku akan membantu mu" kata midorima selagi mengeluar kan sebuah kapak yang merupakan lucky item -tama akashi pun mengetok pintu rumah nya Aomine dan alhasih tak ada jawaban saat akashi memegang knob diputar nya ternyata tidak dikunci maka masuk lah 4 orang pasuka dengan 1 kaptenya nya,"tempat ini seperti tidak ada yang hidup disini-ssu"kata kise sambil memperhatikan sekeliling nya,"hmmm tapi tempat ini cukup rapi-nanodayo tapi janggan salah paham aku tidak memujinya !" kata midorima yang tzunderenya kambuh lagi.

"mido-chin di saat seperti ini kau sempat saja seperti itu" kata murasakibara sambil memasuki rumah Aomine,karena kise terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling nya dia tidak melihat apa yang didepanya dia pun menabrak seseorang didepan nya,dan menindih seorang anak-anak bersurai biru laut. "aduuuuhhh..." jeritnya, mendengar itu kise langsung meminta maaf, "maaf aku tid-...eh? kamu siapa ?" tanya kise kepada anak-anak yang ia tindih,"siapa yang kamu ajak bicara Ryouta ?" tanya akshi setelah mendengar kise berbicara pada seseorang dan mendekati mereka, "ehh ki-chin menemukan makanan?" kata Murasakibara ngawur,belum sempat kise memberitahu apa yang ia temukan, sebuah suara dari dalam dapur mengacuh kan perhatian mereka "oii...Tetsu janggan lari begitu kau kenap-" keluar lah orang yang kapten mereka car-cari dia Aomine daiki pemuda berkulit too dim, kalo mati lampu cuman kelihatan baju sama giginya kalo nyengir ,memiliki tinggi yang cukup ,"ehh...kise?akashi?murasakibara?midorima? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?","seharus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Daiki!,apa yang kau lakukan selama dua hari ini tidak hadir saat latihan?" kata Akashi sambil menodong kan gunting nya."eehhh tunggu dulu akashi janggan marah dulu woyyy...aku kagak masuk itu karena harus menjaga tetsu!" kata aomine selagi menunjuk seorang yang masih dalam dekapan kise.

Kise pun bergerak untuk memperlihat kan seorang anak-anak yang ada di depan nya untuk teman-temanya, maka terpampang lah seorang anak-anak bersurai biru langit ,dengan mata berwarna Aquamarine yang bulat, berkulit seputih salju, "halo..onii-chan tachi" katanya dengan monotone dan nada yang sopan.

1 detik hening

2 detik hening

3 detik hening

"KYAAA...kau lucu sekali saat angkat bicara" kata kise dan langsung memeluk anak-anak yang ada didepan dengan pelukan mematikan."oii kise kau bisa membunuh tetsu!" kata Aomine marah dengan tindakan kise yang mirip teletubies *author ditimpuk* kise pun melepaskan pelukanya,yang lain memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda,Midorima saat melihat kuroko dia membatu entah apa yang ada di pikiran nya,kalau Akashi dia langsung menyeringai dan author pun tidak ingin mendeprisikan lebih lanjut karena sudah ketakutan, kalau Murasakibara dia langsung menguyah maibo nya dengan kekuatan penuh,emang nya mesin penghancur apah?,"namamu siapa nak" tanya midorima kayak bapak-bapak karena mengunakan bahasa seperti itu."kuroko tetsuya-dessu" kata anak berurai biru langit sambil membungkuk kan badanya, yang lain pun ber'oh'ria."jadi Daiki...tetsuya ini siapa nya kau ?"tanya aksahi.

"dia tetangga ku,ayah dan ibu nya tetsu sedang pergi ke Amerika karena ada bisnis pekerjaan,karena tak ada yang menjaga tetsu awalnya tetsu mau di titip kan di asrama tapi ibu ku menawarinya jadi lebih baik dari pada di asrama.." jelasnya Aomine panjar lebar, "lalu mana ibu mu Ahomine?.." tanya midorima, " dia di pasar membeli peralantan rumah tangga" jawab nya tidak peduli."ano Daiki-nii siapa mereka ?"tanya kuroko sambil menarik baju Aomine

"oh..mereka ini teman teman daiki-nii *nunjuk ke kise* yang ini nama nya : ryouta-nii di antara teman daiki-nii dia yang paling narsis...", mendengar itu kise pun sewot dan memprotes Aomine yang langsung tidak dihirau kan,lalu Aomine menunjuk Midorima,"...nah kalau si mata empat ini namanya Shintarou-nii ". Mendengar itu muncul lah 4 siku-siku di dahi Midorima sambil membenar kan kaca mata nyauntuk menutup emosi nya,kalau keluarkan nanti dia OOC nanti jadinya gak mengikuti naskah buatan Author, oke kembali ke cerita!, kuroko hanya mengganguk mendengar itu, Aomine kembali menunjuk ke Murasakibara " nah kalau teman daiki-nii yang tinggi kayak tiang listrik ini tetsu panggil saja Atsushi-nii" murasakibara pun protes "author-chin janggan mengejek kita terus dong sejak di Gymnasium nih~","eh kok aku yang diprotes" Author nya ternyata sewot karena dituduh "kan Authorcchi yang bikin naskah nya-ssu" jawab kise sambil ngambek(?) kayak seorang istri yang tidak dikasih uang oleh suami nya untuk arisan 1 kampung(?).

"lalu..." sebelum Aomine sempat melanjutkan kata-kata/penjelasan yang tidak penting tersebut Akashi pun memotong (janggan salah paham dulu bukan maksud nya akashi motong aomine pake gunting *author digeplak*) "daiki kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan ku, aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri" perintah akashi,aomine pun menganguk terpaksa karena bila tidak,dia bisa-bisa dijadikan TKW(?) dan pergi ke arab(?),Akashi pun melanjutkan "tetsuya,namaku Akashi seijuurou kau bisa(baca : harus /kan akashi absolute/) memanggil ku sei-nii , sei-nii adalah murid paling teladan di sekolah, paling pintar,paling absolute,paling baik(baca:kejam *author disekap*),paling tampan,dan paling ...hmm(Akashi kehabisan kata-kata ternyata) paling semuanya deh"yang mendengarkan Akashi berceramah layak nya ustad lewat dan melihat anak-anak main petasan(?) pun ber'sweat drop'ria.

"unn...salam kenal ryouta-nii, shintarou-nii, atsushi-nii, dan sei-nii" kata kuroko dengan nada yang sopan seperti murid pindahan yang bertemu dengan para senior.

"oh sebelum melangkah(?) lebih lanjut, Daiki aku mau kau menerima konsekuesi karena telah 2 hari kau tidak menghadiri latihan" kata Akashi sambil mengeluarkan 2 gunting yang 1 baru di belinya ditoko peralatan depan gang rumah aomine,"eehh...ta-tapi-...","tidak ada tapi-tapian DAIKI" Aomine pun diserang oleh akashi karena author ngumpet di bawah kolong jadi gak tau kejadian nya.

**Fiuh...aku menulis ini padahal besok ulangan,-_-" yah biarlah sesekali refresing jadi gimana fanfict pertama saya? Absurd kah? Gaje kah? Atau gak ada yang bisa dipahami? Jadi kritik dan saran silahkan kalian kirim saya menerima dengan lapang dada **

**So R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N : yo! Minna-san gi-chan disini lagi (^o^)/, sepertinya yo-chan mulai banyak ngetik!...so maaf ya saya menelantarkan fict ini sejenak akibat di sekolah para guru ingin mencoba membunuh murid dengan cara memberi kan tugas dan ulangan segunung (";-;). Dan minna-san terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau nge Review, favs, follows dan ngebaca *nangis terharu* daannnn…saya juga ada membuat fict baru tentang KnB ;D judul nya immortal Evidence semoga saja fict itu gak absurd nanti nya. Oke dari pada saya ngomong panjang lebar disini, langsung saja cekidot.**

**So enjoy minna-san~**

**Disclaimer : te-chan itu milik Tadatoshi fujimaki, tapi aku mau banget…**

-…..-…..-…..-…-….-…-…-

Hari ini dimulai dengan tenang dan Damai dari pagi hari hingga siang hari, angin semilir berhembus dengan sejuk menandakan musim semi akan berakhir dan menuju musim panas. Tepat di sebuah sekolah Teiko, semua tampak seperti biasa terkecuali di gymnasium team basket Teiko dimana pada saat itu pemain regular basket sedang melakukan latihan pemanasan.

" dimana ini si Daiki ?" teriak eh ucap seorang iblis pende- maksud saya kapten klub basket Teiko yang terkenal akibat kesadisan nya dan juga kekejaman nya menandingi kekejaman colonel Hitler (apa hubunganya?), emosi nya tidak tertahankan lagi akibat salah satu dari budak nya tidak hadir untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Sabar Akashicchi…..bukan kah Aominecchi sudah membuat sumpah-ssu" ucap kise yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan basket dan memainkan bola yang berada di tangannya. Dan seperti yang readers baca yang di ch 1 para kisedai ke rumah Aomine untuk mengungkap(?) alasan Aomine selama ini kenapa tidak masuk latihan atau bisa di sebut membolos. Sebelum para kiseki no sedai pulang dari kediaman Aomine, Akashi dan Aomine membuat sumpah pocong(?), bahwa kalau Aomine tidak hadir keesokan hari nya dia akan dihadiahi hujan gunting dan yakin itu adalah malam terakhir untuk Aomine Daiki, point forward milik klub basket Teiko.

"sepertinya dia belum kapok -nanodayo, bagaimana kita tambah bonus berupa hujan Meteor –nanodayo" ucap Midorima, kenapa Midorima menjadi sadis yah? Apakah dia tertular virus Akashi, belum lagi titambah dengan kolaborasi lucky item milik Midorima sebuah pisau besar yang biasa untuk mencincang daging. Tunggu kok ini fict jadi horror? Sudahlah lanjut-.

"aka-chin aku mau ketemu kuro-chin lagi, ne~" kata Murasakibara yang sedang memakan sekantung pocky!, lho kok pocky bukan nya Maiubo?. Begini tadi pagi saat Murasakibara ingin membeli Maiubo kesanyangan nya di toserba langanan Murasakibara karena paling lengkap menjual Maiubo, tiba-tiba ada banyak gajah dari kebun binatang lepas(?) dan menghancurkan bebrapa bangunan di tempat itu ternyata toserba langganan Murasakibara ikut hancur. _Poor Murasakibara….._

"hmm, tetsuya~ mungkin setelah latihan kita akan mengunjunginya" usul Akashi atau perintah? Sepertinya dua-duanya juga tidak masalah. Mendengar pembicaraan sang kapten dengan sang center Kise pun ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan, "tetsuyacchi!~ aku mau bertemu dengan dia lagi –ssu, pasti dia senang bertemu dengan Ryouta-nii yang tampan ini –ssu" kata Kise dengan gaya yang lebay bin alay dengan background bunga-bungan betebaran ala Anime shoujo.

"ceh, mimpi mu Kise, janggan narsis –nanodayo" ucap Midorima kesal karena bunga-bunga backgroundnya Kise mengenai wajah Midorima. "ki-chin darimana kau mendapat bunga itu, nee~" Tanya Murasakibara memperhatikan setiap helai bunga yang bertebangan di sekitar Kise. "hehehe…itu semua milik tetangga ku-ssu" ucap Kise dengan memperlihatkan senyum pepsod*ntnya. " tetanggamu? Tunggu apa maksud mu kise, bukan kah sebelah rumah mu itu kuburan?" Tanya Midorima heran.

"hhmm…iya –ssu, tadi malam ada wanita mengunakan pakaian putih dengan wajah yang tertutup dengan rambut –ssu, jadi aku tidak tau wajahnya –ssu" kata kise tersenyum lebar. Yang lain hanya bisa bersweat drop ria dengan pernyataan tabu kise dan menggangap betapa bodoh nya dia.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul….

Dengan suara yang keras untuk didengar…..

Seluruh pasang mata menuju benda yang mengeluarkan suara…..

Dan…

Muncul lah sesosok…..mahluk setengah ajaib bin gaib datang dari luar gym, sekarang dia tepat di depan pintu gymnasium klub basket Teiko…..dan-

"Daiki, kulipat ganda kan latihan mu, karena telah telat" ucap Akashi dengan memainkan gunting kesayanganya, memberikan kesan horror pada setiap orang bahkan Author yang hanya menonton KnB eps 38 sebelumnya, pingsan kejang-kejang setelah menonton adegan tersebut.

" ehhhhh tunggu Akashi, aku telat karena ada alasan penting!, lihat apa yang aku bawa!" kata Aomine mengeser badan nya sedikit untuk memperlihat kan seseorang dibalik Aomine kepada para Generation of Miracles. Munculah sosok anak-anak bersurai biru langit memegang unjung pakaian Aomine. Yup! Seperti para Readers duga, itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya tetangga Aomine yang dalam pengawasan keluarga Aomine, terlihat bahwa Kuroko baru saja dijemput oleh Aomine dari sekolah nya, dia menggunakan baju sailor berwarna biru dan putih dengan kolaborasi celana biru selutut.

Sedetik berlalu…..

Dua detik berlalu…

Tiga detik pun berlalu….

Dan…..emp- "KYAAAAAAAAAA! TETSUYACCHIIIII!" teriak kise membuat satu gedung murid Teiko tuli permanen, berlari secepat kilat menuju Kuroko dan Aomine. Aomine menatap horror apa yang dia lihat, dengan cepat Aomine mengangkat kuroko, kuroko yang tiba-tiba diangkat pun tersentak. Dan kise pun berakhir teragis, jatuh mendarat dengan mulus, tepat wajah nya mencium lantai Gymnasium.

"kise kau tampak bodoh dengan pose itu –nanodayo "kata Midorima menaikan kacamata nya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Akashi melihat hal tersebut hanya menyeringai, kalau Murasakibara dia tersedak pocky nya sendiri, Aomine pun terseyum penuh kemenangan.

~ TIME SKIP ~

"janggan menangis Ryouta-nii " kata Kuroko yang duduk dise belah Kise yang duduk di sebuah bangku bench, menepuk punggung Kise menyemangati, "huaaa terimakasih Tetsuyacchi" ucap Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, "Ryouta-nii…..sesak…aku-" teriak kuroko kehabisan nafas, "oii kise lepaskan Tetsu, kau mencoba membunuh nya!" protes Aomine menatap Kise, "yadda" tolak Kise tetap memeluk Kuroko. Akashi yang melihat tersebut pun memincingkan matanya iri, dia duduk di salah satu bench yang berhadapan dengan bench yang di duduki Kise dan Kuroko. "Ryouta lepaskan Tetsuya **Sekarang**" perintah Akashi yang kata nya absolute pun keluar, Kise mendengar kan perintah Akashi yang tentunya langsung ia turuti, jika tidak kemungkinan dia akan jadi kambing guling dan siap disantap.

"Erpp! Baiklah….. Akashicchi " ucap Kise takut walaupun dia tetap mau memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko yang sudah dilepas dari pelukan maut Kise pun menghela nafas lega, "terima kasih…..sei-nii" seperti nya Kuroko tidak tau nama lengkap Akashi jadi, Kuroko memanggil Akashi sesuai perkenalan pertama mereka. "Tetsuya duduklah dipangkuan ku" mendengar itu anggota Kiseki no sedai yang lain hayan bersweat drop ria, 'Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin/Akashi kau Modus' itu lah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Yaa! Kuroko hanya bisa menurut, takut tentu saja setelah melihat Aomine dihukum Akashi seperti apa? Hmmm…..Author tidak bisa mendipkrisikan karena sesuai rating, Akashi mengelus surai biru langit milik Kuroko 'wah rambut nya lembut sekali! Dia memakai sampoo apa?' batin Akashi, tanpa dia sadari, dia menyeringai sendiri. Dan membuat anggota Kisedai bergidik ngeri.

"Err…..Kuro-chin mau pocky?" Tawar Murasakibara canggung dengan keadaan, menyodorkan sebatang pocky rasa vanilla ke Kuroko. Kuroko menganguk mantap dan menerima pocky yang diberikan Oleh Murasakibara.

"ohhhh aku baru ingat…" ucap Akashi, seluruh pasang mata kembali tertuju kepada Akashi yang baru saja selesai bicara, "Daiki walalu pun kau membawa Tetsuyaku tapi keterlambatanmu tak akan aku maaf kan dan juga untuk beberapa porsi latihan 2 hari yang lalu harus kau selesaikan hari ini!" perintah Akashi, Aomine membelalakan Matanya tidak percaya sungguh kenapa dia memiliki kapten yang seperti ini, ingin sekali dia pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk, tapi itu sungguh benar-benar nihil.

"pertama push up 50 kali, lari keliling lapangan 30 kali lalu kau yang akan membersihkan lapangan basket" ucap Akashi yang sadis nya kelewatan batas naluri manusia, eh tapi kan Akashi itu iblis yah?.

Anggota yang lain hanya dapat mendoakan Aomine agar dapat sampai dengan selamat kea lam baka, memilih bunga apa yang akan dibawa saat upacara kematian Aomine dan memilih peti mati yang cocok untuk Aomine.

~TIME SKIP~

Sinar Matahari mulai menhilang, cahaya nya berubah warna menjadi oranye ke merah, sore menjelang malam, burung gagak betebangan di langit.

Aomine tergeletak di lantai gymnasium tak bernyawa, Kuroko mendekati Aomine dan berjongkok, mengoyang kan tubuh Aomine " Daiki-nii bagaimana kita pulang, Daiki-nii bangun!" Kuroko kesal karena Aomine tetap tidak bangun. Lalu….

**_JABBBB_**

"TETTSUUUUUU!" Aomine pun bangun dengan mata membelalak (lagi) meringis kesakitan karena bagian perut nya di rusuk Kuroko. " Tetsu itu sakit !" kata Aomine sedikit kesal.

"itu salah Daiki-nii" kata Kuroko merajuk, "hey! Tetsu Janggan seperti itu, yang salah itu kapten iblis yang pend-", "apa Daiki?" Aomine pun memucat dan bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar nada horror tersebut.

"lupakan…." Ucap Akashi tidak meperdulikan Aomine yang menghelanafas lega.

Para Kiseki no sedai bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, setelah mengunjungi Maji Burger, "kalian semua apakah kalian mempunyai rencana besok" Tanya Akashi kepada budak-budaknya, "tidak ada –ssu, pemotretan ku diundur" kata Kise mengelengkan kepalanya. "aku tak ada aktivitas –nanodayo" kata Midorima menaikan kacamata nya. "hmm~ aku juga tak ada aktivitas, setelah aku membeli snacks" kata Murasakibara memakan batang pocky terakhirnya.

Akashi menyeringai "baiklah! Jadi besok kita akan berkumpul di taman bermain pukul 10 pagi! Berani terlambat konsekuensi nya kalian tangung sendiri, Daiki! Kau harus membawa Tetsuya! Ingat pukul 10 pagi" dengan begitu anggota pelangi tersebut pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-….-…..-…..-…..-…-…..-…-

"Daiki-nii! Taman bermain itu seperti apa?" Tanya Kuroko menaiki kasur empuk milik Aomine. Kuruko dan Aomine satu kamar karena di rumah kediaman Aomine seluruh kamar telah terpakai. "kau tak pernah ke taman bermain, Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine menutup pintu kamarnya setelah mengosok gigi (ingat! Gosok gigi sebelum tidur ^q^), Kuroko menggeleng, "papa dan mama terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga Tetsu tak pernah jalan-jalan sama papa mama!" kata Kuroko menundukan kepalanya.

Aomine mengelus rambut Kuroko, berusaha menyemangatinya. "tak apa Tetsu kau akan ke taman bermain bersama Daiki-nii dan yang lain nya besok" kata Aomine memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. "jadi ayo cepat! Kita tidur!" kata Aomine, dibalas dengan Kuroko yang menganguk antusias tidak sabar dengan keesokan hari nya.

TBC~

**Gi-chan : yee akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 \(3 v 3)/~**

**Kise : Gicchi humornya tambah garing –ssu!**

**Akashi : Author! Kenapa bagian AkaKuro nya sedkit? *nodong gunting* bukan kah kau penyuka AkaKuro!**

**Gi-chan : shhhh! Sei-kun kau memberitau rahasia ku! **

**Kuroko : Akakuro? Apa itu Gi-san? **

**Gi-chan : …..**

**Kise : janggan pergi dulu Gicchi! Yah sudah pergi….. baiklah kalau begitu aka saja yang sampai kan di chapter selanjut nya para Kisedai akan kerumah Hantu dan berbagai macam hal yang kemungkinan besar fluff, mohon untuk Review dan saran nya…..!**

**Murasakibara : Kise ternyata kau spoiler!**

**Kise : eh tidak ini pesan dari Gicchi**

**Akashi : Tetsuya ada kata-kata terakhir ?**

**Kuroko : *ngangkuk* so~ R&R please *puppy eyes***

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : hi! Minna-san, maaf kan saya karena lambat update, kira-kira sudah berapa minggu yah? saya minta maaf karena terlalu sibuk belajar akibat Midsem! *pundung* dan mustahil banget untuk nyolong ngebuka laptop atau computer, bahkan Hp saya saja disita oleh orang tua saya *nangis* dan sibuk menonton eps 25 KnB season 2, saya teriak histeris setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah eps terakhir season 2 uh…*frustasi seketika***

**Hmm…Jadi Sebagai permintaan maaf saya buat chapter ini lebih panjang (^q^) hehe…semoga menghibur kalian semua readers-tachi! Dan saya sangat bahagia setelah yo-chan mengabar kan ada yang mereview,favs dan follow, Arigachuu minna-san (TvT)*nangis bahagia* cukup disini so minna-san Enjoy then~**

**Disclaimer : ingat! Bahwa Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei yang sangat saya hormati! Dan bukan milik saya**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , tulisan nggak rapi (-,-") , humor yang garing kriuk kriuk karena Author lagi kehabisan ide, alur rada-rada(?), DLL**

**-….-…..-…..-….-…..-…-….-…..-….-….-**

Cahaya mentari ke emasan bersinar di ufuk timur menandakan hari akan dimulai, cahayanya menembus setiap kaca pada jendela, mengundang rasa hangat dipagi hari untuk menikmati udara sejuk dan segar.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya, dia adalah seorang anak yang alim dan sopan, memiliki hawa keberadaan yang minim sehingga banyak orang yang tidak sadar akan keberadaanya bahkan teman disekolahnya jarang ada yang memperhatikan Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi hawa keberadaannya yang tipis juga memiliki dampak positif, karena Kuroko Tetsuya adalah lucu, imut dan chubby. Mungkin jika dia tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan yang minim bisa-bisa Kuroko sudah diserang teman-teman nya. (A/N: bagi penyuka Yaoi pasti tau maksudku apa ._. tapi janggan mikir terlalu jauh kan masih anak-anak).

Kuroko memiliki keluarga yang cukup kaya, dan dapat terlihat dari orang tua nya yang selalu sibuk, tidak ayahnya tidak ibunya juga. Walaupun begitu orang tua kuroko juga masih sayang kepada anaknya dan ingin bermain bersama Kuroko, tapi apa boleh buat dengan pekerjaan mereka yang sebagai business man dan women yang mengatur sebuah perusahaan. Jadi Kuroko Tetsuya terlahir mandiri sejak kecil.

Sekarang dia dititipkan ke kediaman Aomine dan dibawah penangan Aomine Daiki anak satu-satunya keluarga Aomine. Dia cukup bahagia karena bertemu dengan teman-teman Aomine yang memiliki rambut warna-warni, ada yang merah, kuning, hijau, dan ungu.

Dan hari ini mereka akan pergi ke taman bermain, entah seperti apa itu tempatnya yang pastinya Kuroko bahagia karena dia sama sekali belum pernah ke taman bermain karena orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

-…..-…-…..-….-…..-…..-

"Daiki-nii bangun !" seru Kuroko menguncang tubuh Aomine yang masih tidur seperti beruang yang sedang berhibernasi di musim dingin.

"ughhh…..ini hari libur Tetsu" jawab Aomine malas dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat berwarna pure white empuk tersebut.

"hmpffff…" Kuroko mengembungkan pipi chubbynya, jika Akashi ada disini atau Kise maupun Murasakibara bisa-bisa Kuroko langsung diculik mereka seketika, kalau Midorima dia palingan cuman blushing ngak jelas, mana berani culik Kuroko diakan terlalu Tzundere. "Daiki-nii! Lupa ini hari apa, Bagaimana jika sei-nii tiba-tiba datang dan membawa mesin pemotong rumput?" seketika Aomine mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kuroko, barulah sadar akan keadaanya.

"ini jam berapa Tetsu!?" teriak Aomine sontak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Kuroko menunjuk alaram digital milik Aomine yang diletakan di sebuah meja kecil berwarna coklat gelap yang sudah dipoles. Alaram tersebut menunjukan pukul 09.35.

'oh TI-DA-K' teriak Aomine dalam hati, dia ingat bahwa jam 10 tepat dia dan Tetsu sudah harus berkumpul di depan gerbang taman bermain, jika tidak itu masalah lain yang bahkan Author pun tidak berani melihatnya.

Secepat maling bak ketahuan mencuri pakaian orang, Aomine pun berlari ke kamar mandi, "TETSU! KAU TIDAK MANDI?" Tanya Aomine terburu-buru masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Kuroko mengelengkan kepalanya "aku sudah mandi Daiki-nii". wah benar-benar anak yang mandiri, mungkin Aomine harus belajar dari Kuroko untuk bangun sendiri tanpa harus orang lain yang membangun kan.

Setelah Aomine selesai dengan kegiatanya mandinya yang terburu-buru, dia mengenakan baju berwarna biru tua tanpa lengan dengan bagian bawahnya dihiasi dengan garis horizontal dengan tinta berwarna hitam sedangkan celana dia memilih memakai celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda dengan saku celana yang menghiasi di kedua samping nya. Sedangkan Kuroko dia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan dilapisi sweater tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit dengan motif kotak-kotak (A/N : bukan Jokowi lho .-.) dengan pasangan celana berwarna hitam selutut.

"Tetsu kau naik ke pungungku, kita akan lari!" sahut Aomine yang sedang berjongkok didepan Kuroko tepat. "unn…" Kuroko punnaik ke pungung Aomine. "super speed! Daiki-nii!" teriak Kuroko antusias mengangkat tanggan nya setinggi mungkin, Aomine yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kuroko yang kekanak-kanankan, yaah kan wajar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Aomine berlari menuju taman bermain yang terletak cukup jauh dari kediamanya, untung saja Aomine tidak tersantuk batu atau apapun itu, kalau jatuh kan repot.

-…...-..….-….-…-…-…-…-…-

"huuuhh…..Aominecchi lama-ssu aku mau segera peluk kurokocchi~" protes Kise tanpa henti. "bisakah kau diam-nanodayo!" balas Midorima yang sudah kesal mendengar Kise yang tak habis habis merengek sejak dia tiba ditempat itu. "jika Daiki tidak datang 5 menit lagi akan kupastikan, dia pergi ke alam baka! Dan setelah itu aku yang akan merawat Tetsuya-ku" Akashi menyeringai dengan ide sadisnya dan modus(?), janggan lupa dengan BackGround yang dihiasi dengan aura hitam.

"Huaaa…..KUROKOCCHI KUROKOCCHI KUROKOCCHI KUROKOCC-", "Kise-chin berisik" kata Murasakibara sambil menyumpal mulut Kise dengan plastic pembungkus Maiubo yang ia curi dari tetangga sebelahnya karena toko langanan nya belum dapat dikunjungi karena masih dalam tahap perbaikan. Jangan bertanya bagai mana caranya.

"puaah….Murasakibaracchi jahat-ssu" rengek Kise sambil melepas plastic Maiubo yang disumpal oleh Murasakibara sambil menangis air mata buaya.

"Eh! Minna itu mine-chin dan kuro-chin yah?" tebak Murasakibara menjuk seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju tempat mereka (anggota pelangi) berpijak.

"itu Aominecchi-ssu" teriak Kise kesenangan(?) melihat ke arah yang Murasakibara tunjuk

Dari kejauhanpun sudah terlihat bahwa itu Aomine, tentu saja warna kulitnya yang mecolok. Aomine pun berhenti tepat didepan para GoM "hosh….hosh…Tet-su sebaiknya kau turun" kata Aomine terengah engah, Kuroko pun menurut. "hmm….Daiki nyawamu di ujung tanduk setidaknya beberapa menit lagi kau akan kucincang karena terlambat" ucap Akashi yang kelewatan sadisnya sambil berdiri di depan Aomine yang masih berjongkok.

"KYAAAA…..KUROKOCCHI !" teriak Kise sambil berlari dan memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko yang dipeluk tiba-tibapun tersentak " a…anda siapa ?" Tanya Kuroko takut-takut, "eh? Aku Ryou-nii, ingatkan !" kata Kise sambil merengangkan peluknya dari Kuroko, memasang wajah bingung.

"siapa yang bakalan mengenalmu Kise jika kau berpakaian seperti itu…" kata Aomine sambil sweatdrop melihat Kise. "kise-chin kelihatan kayak bapak-bapak Pedo!" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan yupi.

"eh aku cuman pakai kacamata hitam normal dan topi mafia milik managerku-ssu untuk menyamar agar waktu aku dengan Kurokocchi tidak digangu dengan fansku" ucap Kise dengan tampang tidak berdosa. "iya itu normal tapi untuk apa kau pakai KUMIS PALSU! itu" teriak Aomine habis kesabaran, dan menekan kata-katanya dibagian 'KUMIS PALSU'." Oh ini-ssu ini kumis santa Klaus, tapi sayang salah memproduk(?) jadi warna hitam-ssu tapi aku keren kan!" kata Kise narsis nya sudah kelewatan.

"hah keren? Menurutku kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh Kise!" ucap Midorima dingin menaikan kacamata nya yang melorot.

"uhhh…..lalu Midorima untuk apa kau bawa-bawa barang gituan?" kata Aomine yang kembali Sweatdrop melihat Midorima yang baru saja angkat bicara.

"ini Lucky item ku –nanodayo sebuah palu tiruan milik Thor dan ini limited edition –nanodayo" kata Midorima dengan banga nya mengangkat palu yang ia sebut lucky item. Tunggu kenapa 3 hari berturut-turut lucky item Midorima benda yang begituan yah? Oke ayo kita abaikan.

-….-…..-…..-…..-…-…..-…..-

Setelah kelompok pelangi tersebut memasuki taman bermain dan setelah kise melepas (di paksa) kumis palsunya yang gagal produk, mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah taman tersebut.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan-ssu?" Tanya kise kepada Akashi.

Akashi pun menyeringai dan membuat orang disekitar nya bergidik ngeri, kalau Akashi menyeringai itu pasti aka nada malapetaka keluar dari langit(?).

"umm ada apa Akashi?" Tanya Midorima nekad gara-gara kepo. "hmm….kita akan memainkan permainan!" yang mendengar perkataan Akashi hanya bisa cengo.

"hah….main?" Tanya Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya bingung 'kan di taman bermain ya harus main' begitu pikiranya.

"aku mengadakan(?) permainan di rumah hantu….peraturan nya sudah aku buat pertama! Kita akan memasuki rumah hantu dengan membentuk kelompok satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang ". "ehhh aku mau sekelompok dengan Kurokocchi" teriak kise mengangkat kedua tanganya, "enak saja! Seharus nya aku yang jadi pasangan Tetsu!" geram Aomine. "ehh! Aku juga mau jadi pasangan(?) nya kuro-chin" kata Murasakibara makan pockynya dengan kecepat 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya. "tapi tunggu kenapa harus di rumah hantu bisakah di tempat yang lain?" Tanya Aomine, dengan nada yang cukup serius."ehhh Aominecchi kau takut hantu ya –ssu~" Goda Kise dengan tatapan mengejek. "enak saja! Kau pikir aku takut huuh?" balas Aomine tidak mau kalah, yah mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau kalah.

"lalu peraturan yang kedua kalian memiliki misi setiap kelompok harus mencari telor warna-warni di dalam rumah hantu yang sudah aku siapkan " lanjut penjelasan Akashi tidak meladeni perdebatan Kise dengan Aomine

"haah? Telur yang Kau siap, sejak kan kapannn?" teriak mereka serentak minus Kuroko.

"tentu saja bisa, karena aku ini absolute, apapun bisa jadi mungkin" kata Akashi dengan elegant nya.

"oke….jadi bagaimana menentukan kelompoknya?" Tanya Kise sambil meluk-meluk Kuroko. "kita hompimpah aja~!" usul Murasakibara, "tidak….jan-ken-pon saja!" kata Aomine tidak masuk akal, "memangnya kau anak-anak?" ucap Midorimadengan nada mengejek(?). "spin the bottle!" teriak Kise antusias. "semua usul kalian aku tolak, kita akan adakan undia saja" kata Akashi seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gelas kaca yang berisi 3 gulungan kertas, entah dari mana Akashi menyimpan nya, sepertinya Akashi dapat melakukan sulap. Oke! Sedikit keliru mari kita abaikan.

'nah…itu sejak kapan Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi/Akashi bawa yah?' batin mereka serempak cengo.

"sudah kutulis nama Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Atsushi di ketiga gulungan kertas ini, bagi yang namanya belum ditulis di 3 gulungan kertas ini yang akan mengambil gulungan kertas yang berisi nama pasangan kelompok kalian" jelas Akashi bak mandor. "huaaaa…tidak bisa sama Kuokocchiii-ssu" rengek Kise sambil berguling-guling di lantai tidak menghiraukan pengunjung yang lewat sambil menatap nya dengan tampang aneh. "sayangnya~ aku mau berbagi pocky rasa vanilla bersama kuro-chin~" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan potato chipnya.

"undia dimulai! Kau yang pertama Daiki!" perintah Akashi menyodorkan gelas kaca yang ia pegang kearah Aomine, "kok aku duluan?" kata Aomine ketus, " tidak mau,yh? ya sudah…". "ehhh…. Aku mau!" Aomine pun dengan pelan mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas yang ia harapkan disana tercantum huruf kanji milik Kuroko, dan Aomine pun membuka gulungan kertas tersebut "APAAN INI? KENAPA AKU HARUS SATU KELOMPOK DENGAN MURASAKIBARA, HUH?" teriak Aomine yang membuat seluruh pengunjung taman bermain tuli permanen.

"Aominecchi berisik-ssu" ucap Kise masih menutup telinga dengan tanganya. "huh? Bukan nya kau juga Kise " balas Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang merosot ke bawah akibat hidung nya pesek *Author disekap*.

"Shintarou kau yang berikutnya!" titah si raja iblis yang pendek berambut merah *seketika Author menghilang*, kali ini Akashi menyodorkan gelasnya kearah Midorima, "eh bagaimana dengan mu? Akashi" Tanya Midorima, tumben banget Akashi paling terakhir kan biasanya Akashi yang paling pertama karena dia sang leader dan sadis nya kelewatan batas jadi mana ada yang berani.

"kau tak perlu pedulikan aku Shintarou" kata Akashi. Midorima pun mengambil gulungan kertas, mengahrapkan mendapat Kuroko (walau hanya dibatinya) karena yang tersisa hanya Kise dengan Kuroko. Jika dengan Kise kemungkinan besar, Kise akan berkecoh sepanjang jalan tanpa henti, non-stop, gratis 24 jam, dan Midorima pun membuka gulungan Kertas. Sayang doanya tidak dikabulkan.

"APAAN INI NANODAYO! KENAPA AKU DENGAN KISE!" teriak Midorima kelewatan OOC. "tunggu jika kau mendapat Kise, aku mendapat Murasakibara jadi yang tersisa….." semuanya mingkem seketika.

"TIDAAAKKK KUROKOCCHI NANTI DI RAPE-RAPE AKASHICCHI –SSU!" teriak Kise bak ibu-ibu kehilangan jemurannya(?). "Kise nanti ada yang dengar –nanodayo!" kata Midorima sambil menutup mulut Kise dengan tanganya, yang dinasehati hanya menganguk ngerti, "Ryouta-nii Rape-rape itu apa?" tanya Kuroko polos yang akhirnya angkat bicara sejak tadi, menatap Kise dengan mata bulat yang berwarna Aquamarine.

Yang mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko seketika mingkem seketika,mati kutu. sungguh Kuroko adalah anak yang alim masih bersih belum ternodai. Mereka mengutuk Kise karena terlalu blak-blakan mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dikeluarkan ditempat umum.

"ahaahh…itu rahasia-ssu lebih baik kita mulai gamenya-ssu" kata Kise sambil ketawa hambar. Akashi kembali menyeringai "jadi Tetsuya ayo pegang tangan sei-nii nanti kau terpisah!" kata Akashi mengulurkan tanganya yang disambut dengan tangan kecil Kuroko. 'ah tangan yang kecil dan lembut, sebenarnya anak siapa ini, huh? Bisakah aku culik dia sekarang juga' batin Akashi yang juga sudah kelewatan OOC. 'Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashi kau MODUS!' batin mereka serentak.

-…..-…-…-…..-…..-…-…-

Mereka (grup pelangi Teiko) tepat berdiri di depan Rumah hantu yang Akashi rekomendasikan seperti di iklan-iklan di TV(?). Mereka melangkah pun melangkah masuk, tidak ada yang berani bicara karena Aura yang sangat menekan hingga sampai di depan 3 pintu yang akan membuat kelompok tersebut terpisah.

"jadi didalam sini kalian melakukan peraturan dan misi yang aku rekomendasikan, aku dan Tetsuya akan memasuki pintu 1" kata Akashi yang sambil mengandeng Kuroko menuju pintu 1.

"ummm Midorimacchi, bagaimana kita pintu ke 3"usul Kise, "baiklah kita akan ke pintu 3, tapi dengar bukan karena aku setuju dengan mu tapi hari ini angka 2 adalah angka sial untuk ku!" kata Midorima ceplas ceplos. " ne mine-chin kita ke pintu 2 !" kata Murasakibara menunjuk pintu yang memiliki urutan ke 2, "aku sudah tau! Ayo masuk, lebih cepat lebih bagus!" ucap Aomine.

- pintu 1 -

Akashi dengan Kuroko saling bergandeng tangan menyusuri lorong yang cahayanya remang-remang. "kau tak tak takut Tetsuya!" Tanya Akashi sedikit mengoda.

"tidak! Karena kata mama Hantu itu tidak ada, walaupun ada itu cuman boongan!" kata Kuroko dengan polosnya, " hmmm…..beneran? mari kita buktikan nanti, Tetsuya" goda Akashi sambil menyeringai tipis 'menarik' batinya.

"ehh itu ada telur satu " kata Kuroko sambil berlari menuju bangku bench putih yang agak debuan dan sepertinya sudah sengaja disediakan. "warnanya nya polkadot merah!" ucap Kuroko terdengar cukup bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja ada Kuntilanak muncul dari balik bangku tersebut, "gyahahahah…..aku menemukan anak yang imut! Apakah kau mau bermain bersama kakak?" ucap kuntilanak tersebut menggoda Kuroko.

_Zrashhhh_

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah melintas dengan elegantnya di depan kuntilanak tersebut dan mendarat dengan sempurna di dinding. "**janggan berani-berani kau menyentuh Tetsuya-ku, dasar** **mahluk tidak tau diri!**" ucap Akashi dingin dengan Aura gelap pembunuh disekitarnya.

"Hiiiyyyyyyy….ADA IBLIIIISSS" kutilanak tersebut lari tungang langang. Nah sekarang sipa yang nakutin siapa yang ditakutin?. Teman-teman Kuntilanak yang sebelumnya berada disekitar tempat itu dan melihat kejadian tersebut, juga ikut kabur, takut bernasib sama dengan teman mereka.

"Sei-nii kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap Kuroko mendatangi Akashi, "aku tidak ingin kau disentuh oleh orang lain Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko yang lembut mengelitik sela-sela jemarinya. "kan Tetsu sudah bilang kalau Tetsu ngak takut" ucap Kuroko sambil menanguk mantap, Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil " ya sudah….ayo cari telur yang lain, aku yakin 'mereka' tak akan mengangu kita lagi" mereka pun kembali jalan. Oh Akashi kau terlalu Overprotective!...atau possessive yah?

- pintu 2 -

"disini sepi mine-chin, kau sudah mengumpulkan berapa telor ne~ mine-chin" ucap Murasakibara memakan Dorayaki milik Doraemon. "huh…..baru dua, satunya warna kuning belang satunya motif corak pokadotnya sapi warna hitam, tapi kok dari tadi hantu nya kagak ada datang-datang yah ?" Tanya Aomine bingung, dari tadi memang tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya hantu, walau keadaan yang remang-remang mereka tidak memiliki firasat buruk sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibalik semak-semak yang berada di samping Aomine. Anggap saja semak-semak tersebut juga tambahan interior sama kayak bangku yang ada di pintu 1.

"iih suara apaan itu" pekik Aomine mundur 5 langkah, takut-takut deketin Murasakibara berniat untuk menjadikan nya Human shield. "hmm…ternyata Mine-chin penakut, sini biar aku check" ucap Murasakibara dan langsung dibalas dengan gerutu Aomine. Murasakibara pun mendekati semak-semak yang mengeluarkan bunyi tersebut. Kan kalau hantu nya keluar Murasakibara tinggal tumbangkan diri selesai palingan Hantu nya siup sehabis ditindih Murasakibara.

Murasakibara pun membuka semak-semak tersebut. Murasakibara membelalakan matanya kaget.

"a…ada apa Murasakibara, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Aomine gemeteran melihat reaksi Murasakibara setelah membuka semak-semak tersebut.

"hoalah…mine-chin coba liat sini" kata Murasakibara menoleh kea rah Aomine. Aomine yang kepo pun mendekat dan reaksinya setelah melihat apa yang dibalik semak-semak tersebut adalah sweatdrop dan headbang.

Dibalik semak-semak tersebut ada bang Pocong, tuan Vampire, Kuntilanak lagi dan suster ngesot sedang bermain poker.

Yaaa P-O-K-E-R gimana Aomine gak sweatdrop melihat yang begituan bukan nya nakutin pengunjung malahan asyik main poker satu komplek.

"ummm permisi bisa aku ikut main ?" Tanya Murasakibara, Aomine mendengar pertanyaan Murasakibara hanya bisa cengo.

"hmm oooh….bolehh! tentu saja " ucap tuan Vampire, memberi ruang untuk murasakibara duduk dihamparan tanah belantara (kasian bangat). "mine-chin kau ikut tidak?" tawar Murasakibara . "uuuhh…..ya sudah aku ikut saja" jawab Aomine duduk di sebelah Murasakibara dan memulai permainan Poker bersama mereka.

- pintu 3 -

Bagi Midorima satu kelompok dengan Kise adalah mimpi buruk, di sepanjang jalan mereka sejak memasuki pintu ke 3 yang berkoceh tanpa henti hanyalah Kise, entah hal penting tidak penting yang ia bicarakan, semuanya mengangu Midorima.

"ne..ne… Midorimacchi apakah kau suka hot coco-ssu? Dan aku memiliki firasat buruk juga-ssu tentang Kurokocchi takut dia di rape-rape Akashicchi –ssu" oceh Kise tanpa henti.

"bisakah kau diam –nanodayo!" ucap Midorima mulai habis kesabaran. "hidoii-ssu, liat kita baru menemukan 1 telor-ssu" sahut Kise sambil cemberut. "eh itu ada telor tuh didekat tumpukan kardus" Midorima pun mendekat ke tumpukan kardus yang merupakan salah satu interior yang sudah disediakan di rumah hantu tersebut, warnanya ungu dengan motif spiral. Midorima pun mendekati kardus tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong yang tampak lebih gelap, munculah 3 ekor(?) hantu, satu pocong yang duanya vampire. "pocong kerjar mereka!" perintah salah satu vampire yang memakai jubah ala vampire, lah kan dia memang vampire. Pocong pun menuruti perintah vampire dan mendekati mereka "oke bos" balasnya.

"HIIIIYYYY MIDORIMACCHI ADA POCONG! MAMAAA! TOLONGGGG" teriak Kise dengan gaya alay, sambil meluk meluk tiang ketakutan. "Mama mu dirumah Kise!" bales Midorima kalem, padahal didalam hatinya begini 'ASTAGA! DEMI KOLOR TITAN! ADA HANTUUU ,TIGA LAGIIII….IBU TOLONG ANAK MU INI' siapa sangka kalo Midorima yang kalem begitu bisa seOOC gini di batinya.

Sang pocong pun maju terlebih dahulu, dengan gerakan meloncat yang cepat(?). Sepertinya yang menjadi posong ini adalah seorang atletis melompat yang sudah di PHK. Pocong dengan cepat mendatangi Midorima. Karena Midorima tersentak plus takut tapi dalam batinya doank, reflek meluncurkan serangan kepada pocong yang sudah berada di dekatnya menggunakan palu yang ia bawa.

_BUKKKKK_

Seketika si Pocong pun tumbang dan siup di tempat, tergeletak tak benyawa. Akibat peristiwa tersebut susanan jadi hening dan tidak mencekam lagi. "uhhh…..Midorimacchi seram-ssu" kata Kise sweatdrop sambil turun dari tiang yang ia peluk-peluk.

"eh..eh itu Hulk atau Thor sih?" Tanya vampire satu ke vampire yang disebelahnya. "iya yah rambutnya ijo tapi bawa palu, atau kah dia anak dari perkawinan silang(?)" ucap vampire ke 2 menyetujui perkataan vampire ke 1. Alis Midorima berkedut mendengar pembicaraan antara dua vampire tersebut, "Kise, ayo kita lewati dua vampire tidak berguna ini –nanodayo" ucap Midorima sambil berjalan melewati kedua vampire yang masih bergossip tentang Hulk dan Thor. Kise pun mengikuti Midorima, melangkahi Pocong yang masih siup di hamparan lantai.

-….-…..-…-…-…-…..-…-

Setelah dua jam permainan yang diadakan oleh Akashi secara mendadak di rumah hantu tersebut, akhirnya Akashi dan kuroko pun keluar membawa 10 butir telor warna-warni dengan motif yang berbeda-beda, setelah terjadi pembunuhan berdarah di lorong pintu 1 yang dilewati Akashi dan Kuroko. "sei-nii sepertinya belum ada yang keluar" ucap Kuroko yang masih sibuk membawa telur-telur tersebut. "hmm….jadi kita yang pertama kali keluar, bagus lah kalau begitu, kita tunggu mereka disana" Akashi menunjuk bangku panjang yang biasanya mengiasi taman kota. Akashi dan Kuroko pun menuju bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu keluar rumah hantu tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian pasangan Kise dan Midorima keluar dari pintu keluar rumah hantu tersebut, Kise membawa cukup banyak telur entah berapa jumlah nya. "hyaaaaa itu Kurokochiii-ssu, aku kangen dengan muu!" seluruh telur yang kise bawa langsung ia lempar kearah Midorima. Dengan sigap Midorima menangkap telur-telur yang Kise lempar sambil mengutuki orang yang melemparnya dengan telur.

Kise berlari menuju tempat yang Kuroko pijak, dan langsung memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga. "ryou-nii aku tidak bisa bernafas !" pekik kuroko. "uhh maaf-suu, itu karena Kurokocchi imut!" kata Kise selagi mencubit pipi chubby nya Kuroko, dan membuat orang yang dicubit memanjukan bibir bagian bawahnya, merajuk. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko membuat Akashi membelakakan matanya, Midorima yang langsung berdoa, mengapa ada anak selucu Kuroko, dan Kise bernosebleed ria.

"Kise kau terlihat menjijikan !" ucap Midorima disela doa-doanya yang ia panjatkan, "hapus darah yang mencucur dari hidung mu Ryouta kau mencemari segala nya yang disekitarmu!" perintah Akashi, menarik Kuroko untuk mendekat kepadaya, takut Tetsuya-nya diapa-apakan. Setelah tidak lama pasangan Kise dan Midorima keluar baru lah pasangan Murasakibara dengan Aomine keluar, aneh nya mereka hanya membawa sedikit telur.

"ehhh Aominecchi, mana telur-telur kalian-ssu ? kenapa sedikit banget, cuman 3 butir!" Tanya Kise sebegitu melihat Aomine dengan Murasakibara keluar dari pintu terakhir di rumah hantu tersebut.

"uuhhh telur nya habis kita jadikan taruhan main poker bareng hantu satu komplek di pintu dua" jelas Aomine secara pendek dan padat, tetapi tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak Kise. "ehh Aominecchi main poker ? bareng hantuu?" pekik Kise, 'bukan Aomine takut hantu?' itulah angapan Kise tentang Aomine. "iya Kise-chin, sayang aku kalah" kata Murasakibara dengan enteng tidak memperdulikan bahwa ia kalah, asal ada snack dan Kuro-chinya.

"uhh Akashi, aku lapar bagaimana kita makan dulu, baru kita melanujut kan permainan yang lain" gerutu Aomine memegangi perutnya yang sudah berteriak untuk di beri makan(?).

"ah kau benar, Daiki! Ku dengar di taman bermain ini ada restaurant" ucap Akashi melihat sekelilingnya.

"ne ,ne Kurokocchi kau suka makan apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko yang entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari itu.

"umm….Vanilla milk shake" kata Kuroko menunjukan senyum kecilnya yang sangat jarang bisa di temukan, bisa-bisa masuk museum tuh! Museum yang pengunjung nya Otaku semua.

Ekhm….maaf sedikit melenceng, oke balik!

"ehh….hanya itu?" Tanya Kise dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Kuroko.

"ayo cepetan –nanodayo, aku sudah kebelet" gerutu Midorima sambil berjalan bersama Akashi disebelah nya.

-..…-…-…..-…-…-…-…-…-

TBC…..or end? *di gebuk massa*

**Gi-chan : Ku rasa, aku membuat Kuroko terlalu OOC, kok Akakuro nya dikit yah (TT_TT) dan kok rasanya Gaje banget .-.? Gomen minna-san bila ini tidak memuaskan karena aku mengetik ini dengan buru-buru malahan ending nya nangung banget –"*pundung* **

**Kise : nee, Gicchi kenapa kau dari tadi senyam-senyum di depan laptop? (owo)**

**Gi-chan : ahah… itu rahasia Ryouta-kun .-.**

**Aomine : woyyyy….Aokuro nya manaaa!? (=_=*)**

**Gi-chan : bukan kah tidur bersama Tetsu-kun sudah cukup?**

**Akashi : _Apakah itu benar? _*snip*snip***

**Murasakibara : Mine-chin kau sungguh ter-la-lu! *ngikutin logat bang roma irama***

**Aomine : sialan kau Author! *kabur***

**Kise : untuk selanjut nya akan ada keluar seseorang yang sangat aku benci-ssu, tapi apa boleh buat ini buatan Author *cemberut***

**Gi-chan : ehh….Ryouta-kun kau tau dari mana? *Sweat drop***

**Kise : dari memo mu! *nunjuk selembar memo nista yang ada di meja***

**Aomine : *tiba-tiba nongol lagi* itu benar kenapa 'dia' harus keluar segala? Bukannya di film/Manga nya 'dia' tidak terlalu penting?! **

**Gi-chan : uh…soalnya ini KurokoHarem (-_-") *sweat drop***

**Kise : memang, apa hubunganya? *emosi meluap***

**Gi-chan : arggghh…..Tetsu-kun ayo kita akhiri ini! *teriak* tapi janggan lupa magic word~**

**Kuroko : unn…..minna-san Review & Review, please~ *puppy eyes***


End file.
